Continuacion de Corazón en la oscuridad
by Cullen.C.I
Summary: COntinuacion Espero les agrade Edward osuro y posesivo, Con un pasado tormentoso EyB Chicas espero les guste


_**DISCLEIMER: Espero esta ves este claro basado en la autora Amanda Ashley y los personajes de Stephenie Meyer**_

_**Chicas muchas gracias por todo el apoyo y espero no desepcionarlas que esto es solo para ustedes**_

_Luz y oscuridad,_

_Ambigua soledad,_

_Recuerdos del pasado,_

_Con golpes como el odio,_

_Empozados en el alma._

**"La vie et la mort s'effleurent,**

**Se nouent, se de(')nouent,**

**Se rattrapappant et se fuient"**

**E.S**

Ya estaba ameniciendo y Bella aun recordaba los sucesos de la noche pasada no entendía nada de lo que pasaba con Lord Edward, como era posible que ese ser, espectro o lo que fuera pudiera haberle hablado, aun recordaba los colmillos ensangrentados, el pelaje erizado esa imagen de horror había quedado marcada en su mente como el más vivido de los recuerdos.

Bella se removió en su cama y a su izquierda aun se encontraba Carlisle sosteniendo un libro, él volteo y con una sonrisa dijo:

-"Buenos días señorita Bella"

- "Buenos días Carlisle" dijo Bella tomando su cabello con un listón, rojo como la sangre de las ovejas que Lord Edward había literalmente cenado.

-"Se encuentra bien señorita, le apetece que le traiga el desayuno o alguna otra cosa"

-"En realidad quisiera preguntarte algo… Fue cierto lo que presencie ayer por la noche…"

-"No se alo que se refiere señorita.". dijo Carlisle con la mirada hacia otro lado.

-"No me mientas Carlisle yo se que lo vi Edward, Lord Edward era el lobo se transformo en esa criatura."

-"Si señorita era él, pero usted no debe juzgarlo hace ya bastante tiempo que Lord hace eso, no quiere ser un asesino es mucho mejor que se alimente de las ovejas que alimenta y cría, a que vaya por el pueblo matando jovencitas no cree.."

Bella no sabia ni que creer ni que pensar después de todo Edward no estaba haciendo nada malo solo alimentándose como su naturaleza lo requería, una parte de ella le repudiaba por semejante locura pero su parte sentimental y del corazón le decía que tenia que apoyarlo en lo bueno como en lo malo después de todo iban a ser marido y mujer, y sobre todas las cosas ella le amaba.

En otra parte del maravilloso y oscuro Castle Cullen, Lord Edward estaba recostado en su cama, con su camisa blanca arrugada y sucia, y su fina capa envolviéndolo para protegerlo de cualquier cosa.

"_Bella, mi dulce Bella, que voy a hacer, en este momento me debes de estar odiando y aborreciendo por ser lo que soy un maldita mounstro un adefesio, solo quisiera poder complacerte, ser un humano como tu poder besarte y acariciarte, poder darte todos los hijos que quieras, poder observar un amanecer junto a ti…"_

-"Pero que estoy pensando ella se merece más de lo que yo puedo ofrecerle, yo solo soy oscuridad y desolación, yo jamás podré hacer cualquiera de esas cosas con ella, incluso si el dejarla ir me mata no la detendré, es demasiado joven aun puede rehacer su vida aunque esto con lleve mi muerte… Tengo que llamar a Carlisle"

-"_NECESITO QUE VENGAS CARLISLE EN ESTE MOMENTO"_

Pasados unos minutos Carlisle ingreso a la habitación.

-" Mi señor en que puedo ayudarlo". Contesto Carlisle el cual tenia una mueca de pánico y terror.

-"Carlisle necesito que busques a Black y que le informes que necesito urgentemente hablar con él dile que se trata de Bella lo esperare por la noche ya que la señorita Swan vaya a dormir"

-"Como usted diga señoría". Carlisle ya salía con paso apresurado cuando algo lo detuvo.

-"Y Carlisle si me entero que le has contado algo de esto a Bella me olvidare del por que sigues junto a mi".

-"Si su señoría como usted diga."

-"A y otra cosa como se encuentra ella"

-"Se encuentra bien solo un poco desorientada y distraída."

-"Bien y no a entrado en pánico o tratado de huir?"

-"No su señoría, algo mas"

-"No esta bien puedes retirarte".

Carlisle salio y se dirigió rumbo a la cocina a preparar todo para su salida al pueblo.

Mientras tanto Edward no podía conciliar el sueño todo en esa habitación tenia el olor de Bella, fresas y flores silvestres incluso rosas, ya no lo soportaba tenia que hacer algo y pronto… decidió escribir un poco de poesía que era lo único que podía entregar plenamente sus pensamientos y sentimientos…

"Junto a un clavel español,

Yace una rosa dormida

El fue todo su amor

Ella era toda su vida"

LA MUERTE DE LOS AMANTES

_Tendremos un lecho de suaves olores,_

_Divanes profundos como sepulturas,_

_Y en tallos y bucaros nos daran las flores_

_Aromas extraños bajo albas mas puras_

_Nuestros corazones amando a porfia,_

_Daran de su antorcha la llama postrera:_

_Dos almas gemelas son tu alma y la mia,_

_Espejos que miran la eterna rivera._

_Relampago unico, centella preciosa_

_Una tarde mistica de azul y de rosa._

_El adios seremos, el llanto, el sollozo._

_Y después un angel abriendo las puertas,_

_Los espejos turbios y las aguas muertas,_

_Resucitaran temblando de gozo._

Bella se encontraba caminando por el jardín con un vestido azul rey de manga larga y corsé, ese vestido le encantaba hacia resaltar su figura [El vestido se encuentra en mi perfil], sus cabellos castaño caían en rizos por toda su espalda como seda floreciendo.

"No se que hacer no puedo esperar a que despierte para poderle decir todo lo que siento y pienso, no quiero que piense que no lo amo, por que eso seria lo mas errado del mundo, se que escucho lo que pensaba esa noche y lo menos que deseo es que se sienta lastimado ya que esa no era mi intención solo tenia miedo". Pensaba mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas de herrería con adornos de flores. Pasaron horas contemplando las rosas y distintas flores hasta que ya no pudo más con el letargo.

-"Creo que no estoy llegando a ningún lado con solo pensar y pensar, además pronto llegaran mi madre y mis hermanas aún me caso o eso creo."

Paso toda la tarde contemplando como su madre criticaba su modo de querer las cosas y viendo como Carlisle besaba el piso por donde pasaba, mi madre ni siquiera un gracias daba, todo esto hasta que llego la hora de la cena.

-"Mama de verdad no te quieres quedar, me encantaría que disfrutaras de la excelente comida que preparo Carlisle.

Carlisle preparo un delicioso pollo al curry acompañado con una serie de verduras de verdad olía maravilloso.

-"Gracias hija pero tengo que ayudar a Rosalie a comprar algunos vestidos mañana y no me quiero desvelar, pero te lo agradezco." Dijo esto dandole un beso y abrazo de despedida.

Lord Edward acababa de despertar su primer pensamiento fue "_Se ha ido" _no sentía su fragancia ni su presencia pero cuan equivocado estaba escudriño mas el ambiente y descubrió lo que mas le gustaba su aroma.

-"Va parezco un colegial enamorado, mas patético no podría ser"

Se vistió con unos pantalones negros y una camisa negra en botones, se arremango las mangas y calzo sus botas.

-"Irónico con estas clases de ropas tengo el aspecto aun mas grande de mounstrosidad"

Salio de su alcoba la cual le gustaba por que le brindaba toda la seguridad que no sentía eran sus colores el negro su alma representada en el.

En el comedor ya se encontraba Bella la cual estaba muy nerviosa ya que seria la primera ves que lo vería después del incidente que ella misma provoco por imprudente.

-"Buenas noches dulce Bella". Dijo Lord Edward escudriñándola con la mirada esos ojos topacios que hacían que entrara en calor, la miraban con duda, con rencor y fue lo peor que pudo haber sentido su odio.

-"Buenas noches Lord Edward, espero haya descansado". Contesto Bella mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

-"Por supuesto y tu dulce Bella". "_Entre mas retrase esto mejor, no puedo resistir no poder saborear sus suaves labios como la miel, tocar su cabello tan lindo y esponjoso_ _esto es la muerte no quiero hacerla sufrir pero es por su propio bien y el mío.."_

-"Claro solo tuve un poco de frío".

-"Bien pensé que ya no te vería mas en este castillo cuando despertara ¿Por qué te has quedado? pensé que huirías llena de pavor rumbo al pueblo." Pregunto con una vos gélida como el hielo. No pudo evitar el preguntar era una duda que lo carcomía por dentro.

"_Por dios por que era tan frío sus palabras fueron soltadas como el mismísimo diablo" _pensó Bella.

-"Pues de eso quería hablarte, se que anoche no me componte muy bien pero tienes que comprender fue demasiado sorpresivo". Bella titubeo al decir esto ultimo.

-"Bien".

"_Que eso es todo lo que va a decir BIEN" _

-"Edward me podrías explicar por que te conviertes en lobo?".

-"Ahhh Dulce Bella eso es algo que aun no estoy preparado para decirte"

Esas fueron las últimas palabras durante toda la cena que pronuncio Lord Edward.

-"Bella necesito que hoy te vayas a descansar antes, ya que necesito un poco de tiempo para pensar"

-"Pero señor no leeremos algo si quiero puedo tocar una pieza".Suplico Bella

-"He dicho que no Bella por favor vete a descansar". Soltó Edward con tono furioso."

-"Buenas noches entonces"

-"Buenas noches Dulce Bella"

Y así salio Bella rumbo a su habitación decaída por que no pudo pasar mas tiempo junto a él.

**Se aceptan sugerencias de que les gustaria, Chicas yo lo escribi para que no haya dudas**

**mIl Kisses**

**Cullen C.**


End file.
